


Inflorescence

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: Short and sweet - fluffy Cas being impossibly adorable. I hope he makes you feel as warm and fuzzy as he makes me feel in this one! For the curious reader - the title, inflorescence, refers to the flowering body of a plant.





	

“Cas, what the hell!” Hands gesticulating wildly in the air, Dean glowered a mix of concern and annoyance at the angel currently inexplicably grappling at the top of the stairs with a largish bare-rooted tree of some kind. Clumps of mud, dirt, and gravel showered through the metal landing, hissing as they scattered across the cement floor.

Sam wandered in from the library, alerted by the commotion, freezing in the doorway, brow furrowing in confusion at the strange scene playing out before him. “Is that a tree?”

Shooting his brother a perplexed _it’s-Cas-who-the-hell-knows-why-he-does-half-the-random-shit-he-does_ frown, Dean rolled his eyes, reluctantly mounting the stair to expedite guiding the tree down to the floor.

Breaking from his bewildered trance, Sam rushed forward to help. “Here, over the railing, I’ll grab it.”

Tree safely reclining against the wall, Cas carefully adjusted the tangled branches, nodding appreciatively over his shoulder. “Thank you for the assistance.”

Dusting dirt from his faded jeans, succeeding only in smearing muddy streaks down his bowed legs, Dean scowled. “Cas, you went out for supplies three hours ago. Where’s the freaking beer?”

Cas ceased fussing, stepping back to scrutinize the greenery for any remaining flaws. “Don’t worry Dean, the beer is in the car. Sam’s rabbit food as well. And I didn’t forget the pie.”

Dean’s features softened, soiled clothes forgotten at the mention of pie.

“Dude, why do you have a tree?” Sam couldn’t help but smile at oddity of the situation, thinking this was weird even by angelic standards.

Cas’ countenance beamed with contained excitement. “It’s a gift for Y/N.”

Pressing his lips tautly white, laboring to keep a straight face, sparkling green eyes betraying his amusement, Dean held up a single finger. “Okay Bob Vila, can I just take a moment to point out that we live underground.”

Sam snorted, rubbing a palm over his mouth and chin to mask a chuckle, not wanting to spoil whatever the angel had planned by causing him to question his actions.

Cas squinted between the brothers, not sharing their skepticism.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” You meandered in, gaze lifting from a book of lore, focus flitting between the unconvincingly serious expressions of Sam and Dean and alighting upon the bright blue eyes of the angel. Your heart jumped to your throat the way it did every time you beheld him.

“Hello, Y/N.” A small smile lit up his aspect.

“Hi Cas.” A wave of heat blossomed up your neck and cheeks, setting you aglow. Sensing the flush of your face, your eyes fell to shyly regard the floor. You closed the book, drifting further into the room to place it on the table.

“Sam, Dean, do you mind giving me a moment with Y/N?” Cas asked calmly, continuing to stare steadfastly in your direction. “Alone.”

Sam and Dean exchanged knowing smirks and scurried toward the library.

“Is something wrong?” Your fingers traced the edge of the table as you ambled around its perimeter, pausing to glance back up at the angel when only a few feet of empty air separated you from him.

Confident demeanor suddenly shifting nervously at your proximity, tongue darting to moisten his dry lips, his chest heaved in a needless deep breath. “No, uh, everything is fine.” Widened glinting sapphire eyes rose slowly to contemplate you. “I, uh, got this tree for you. It’s a silver beech.”

You noticed the tree for the first time, wondering how you’d missed it in the first place, not consciously realizing how singularly focused you became in the angel’s presence. You studied the familiar green oblong leaves and smoothly shining grey bark. “Like the one-”

“You favored in your yard growing up,” Cas finished your utterance, bashfully dropping his chin when your surprised eyes sought his. “I remember,” he confessed, angling sideways to face the tree, long fingers reaching out to linger on the trunk. “Since this is your home now, I thought we could plant it in that small clearing outside the bunker.

Swiftly closing the distance to his side, you grasped his shoulder, pivoting his body toward you to wind your arms tightly around his torso in a warm embrace. Face nuzzled into his coat, you sniffled back the threat of tears - no one had ever done anything so genuinely thoughtful for you. “Cas, I-I don’t know what to say. Thank you. It’s perfect!”

“I’m very happy you like it.” Wrapping strong arms about your frame, he drew you closer, perching his prickly chin on the top of your head, mumbling into your hair, “You know, Dean thought I should get you flowers, but I never understood the custom of giving those you love the crudely severed sex organs of plants.”

Sliding a palm to his chest, you leaned back just enough to search his affectionately smiling eyes, disbelieving your ears. “What did you just say?”

Relaxing his hug ever so slightly to better behold your dewy visage, he replied, prattling on in the earnest matter-of-fact educational yet hopelessly clueless manner he’d astutely mastered, “Flowers, while undeniably beautiful, are simply the castrated reproductive components of-”

“No Cas, before that, you said-”

“I love you.”

Fingers clutching at the nape of his neck, you pulled his mouth to yours, soft lips smiling against his, melting into a tender kiss, freeing a prayer long held captive in your heart. _'I love you too, my angel.'_


End file.
